lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
High Elves (Faction)
, |shield = |banner = |added in = 17}} This article is about the faction. For the NPCs, go to Lindon Elf or Rivendell Elf. The High Elves are the most powerful and knowledgeable of Elves in Middle-earth, being part of the ancient Noldor race. They reside in Lindon and Rivendell, two of the few remaining safe-havens for their kind. Throughout the Third Age, the High Elves decide to leave Middle-earth and return to their home in the Undying Lands beyond the sea. This means that their kind is declining, and there is little strength left in their militaries anymore. Subfactions The High Elves are separated in two subfactions: Lindon Lindon was founded at the beginning of the Second Age by Gil-galad, last king of the Noldor in Middle-earth. Gil-galad set up his capital at Forlond (then the main city of the realm), with many Noldor and Lord Elrond. Meanwhile Celeborn, Celebrimbor and Galadriel set up in Harlond with a following of Sindar. The realm expanded to encompass the entirety of western Eriador, and alliance was declared anew with Numenor. In SA 700, many Noldor under Celeborn, along with Celebrimbor and Galadriel, moved eastwards, and colonized Eregion on the slopes of the Misty Mountains. That realm also grew in size and power, while in the West Cirdan the Shipwright founded the twin havens of Mithlond. It was in this time that However, Sauron was aware of the Elves, and in SA 1200 he approached Lindon, under the disguise of Annatar Aulendil. But Gil-galad did not trust, him, and so Annatar left, and went to Eregion. There, he worked his mischief, teaching Celebrimbor of ring-lore. But the Elves were decieved, for another Ring, besides the Seven, Nine, and Three, and all the lesser Rings, was made, to dominate all the others. Celebrimbor however heard the words of Sauron, and the Elves took off their Rings. To Lindon came two of the Three rings, Narya and Vilya, and they were kept by Gil-galad, who sent messages to Numenor with pleas for aid. Elrond with an army was sent to Eregion, but it was not enough, for in SA 1695 Sauron attacked Eregion, and destroyed it, cruelly slaying Celebrimbor. Elrond fled north, and was besieged in a valley that would later become known as Imladris. And Sauron's power was spread from coast to coast, but he could not yet enter Lindon, or cross the River Lhun. The army of Lindon was defending desperately the Grey Havens when the fleet of Numenor, under the prince Ciryatur, arrived. They cast back Sauron's host, and embattled him at Tharbad. Sauron fled from that war with naught but a bodyguard, and in his absence the power of Gil-galad waxed, until it was greatest of all free kingdoms of Middle-earth, save one only. After the Downfall of Numenor, the Elves recieved Elendil warmly, and built for him the White Towers on the borders of Lindon. But when Sauron returned, all the Elves of Lindon marched to war. To Imladris where was Elrond, and thence to the Black Gate, drawing all manners of elf, men, dwarf, and even birds and beasts into their host, the Last Alliance of Men and Elves embattled the Black Gates of Mordor. There was great struggle on the plains of Dagorlad, and many fell, but by the Spear of Gil-galad and the Sword of Elendil, Aeglos and Narsil, the Alliance had the victory. From there they besieged the Dark Tower itself, and for seven years there was death and cruel deeds in that dreadful plain. Until Sauron came forth, and did battle with Gil-galad, and Elendil of Numenor. Elendil fell beneath Sauron, and Gil-galad was burnt, as a star failing in a supernova. But Sauron fell too, and from his wounded body Isildur cut the One Ring, and his spirit fled. The Elves returned to Lindon, their strength grievously reduced. Cirdan the Shipwright, wielding Narya, became leader of the Grey Havens, and over the course of the Third Age Elves gradually sailed from them westward. At about this time Glorfindel arrived with the Istari, as emissaries from the West. But, when Angmar rose, peace departed. The Elves of Lindon sent, for the majority of the Angmar war, sporadic aid to Arnor, staving off the inevitable defeat. Upon the fall of Fornost, they recieved survivors fro, the battle and attempted to rescue Arvedui in Forochel. But, though Cirdan's mariners were skilled, they could not save the vessel, and the ship foundered. But hope was not lost, for the next year a massive invasion force of Gondorians and Northmen sailed to Lindon, and with aid from the Elves and Arthedain they routed the army of the Witch-king, and slew all of Angmar's people. The last days of the Third Age were a time of waning for the Eldar, as they left the shores of Middle-earth and returned West. Gildor, one of the Elves of Lindon, met the Hobbits Frodo, Sam, and Pippin in the Shire, and Galdor of the Havens was sent to the Council of Elrond. But after Sauron fell, and the age of the Three Rings was ended, Elrond, Galadriel, and many of the Noldor left for Valinor. And the world turned grey, and in time Cirdan departed as well on the Last Ship, and then Celeborn, and an end was come to the Eldar in story and in song. Rivendell Rivendell, or Imladris, was founded in SA 1697 by Lord Elrond. After the fall of Eregion, Elrond retreated northward with the remnants of his and Eregion's armies. They took refuge on a high plateau near the Bruinen river, including a deep ravine. There they held out against an army of Orcs, left behind by Sauron to bottle them up. However, the siege was lifted in SA 1700, when an army of Numenor came to the aid of the beleaguered Elves. A Council was held in Rivendell after the War of the Elves and Sauron, with Gil-galad, Elrond, and Cirdan present. There, Gil-galad bestowed in secret to Elrond the ring Vilya, and decreed that the power base of the Noldor in the east would be in Imladris rather than Eregion. Rivendell was then for a time a fortress, and during the Last Alliance served as a base for the Elves and Arnorians as they marched to war. Three years were spent there by the host of the Alliance, training and preparing for battle. The troops in Rivendell were part of the army of Lindon, and marched under Elrond's banner. After the fall of Gil-galad, Elrond remained in Imladris and built himself the palace called the Last Homely house. During the Third Age it was a refuge and sanctuary; many Elves gathered there, and it was the chief dwelling of the High Elves in Eriador. The heirs of Isildur were also harbored there due to their kinship with Elrond, as descendants of his brother Elros. Rivendell maintained this relationship with the North Kingdom throughout the Third Age, and Elrond and his people remained steadfast allies to the heirs of Isildur. After T.A. 1000, the place became the traditional meetingplace for the White Council. Danger came to Eriador around T.A. 1300 when the Witch-Kingdom of Angmar was established in the north-east beyond the Ettenmoors. It was late in the reign of Arveleg I that Rivendell was besieged by Angmar. After an incursion by Angmar into Eriador in T.A. 1409, the Elves of Rivendell joined those of Lindon in subduing the power of the Witch-king for many years. After the end of the North-kingdom in T.A. 1975 Aranarth, the first Chieftain of the Dúnedain, had his son fostered in Rivendell, as were all subsequent sons of the chieftains. The heirlooms and treasures of the house of Isildur, including the shards of Narsil, were also kept there after Arvedui's death. In TA 2509, Celebrian wife of Elrond was seized by Orcs while crossing the Redhorn Pass. The Sons of Elrond, Elrohir and Elladan, came to her rescue, but she had endured torment and departed west later that year, to the grief of Elrond. In the Quest of Erebor, Bilbo Baggins stopped off at Rivendell with the Dwarves on the way to the Lonely Mountain and also on the way back to the Shire with Gandalf. Bilbo retired there after his 111th birthday, writing his memoir There and Back Again. Aragorn met Arwen daughter of Elrond in Rivendell. Though he had been raised there, and only hours earlier learned his true lineage, he had not seen Arwen before, for she had lived with her grandparents in Lorien for his childhood. Aragorn fell in love with her, but they were not betrothed until they met again in Lorien, many years and cares later. At the time of Lord of the Rings, Rivendell served as a focal point for action among the Free Peoples. It was there that the Council of Elrond was held, and the Quest of the Nine Walkers planned and decided, and the sword Anduril reforged. During the War of the Ring, the Sons of Elrond were sent out with the Grey Company, to bring messages to Aragorn and to take part in the war. Following the defeat of Sauron, Rivendell was abandoned by Arwen and Elrond. She married her love, Aragorn, King Elessar of Gondor, and Elrond sought ship westward to Valinor. The Sons of Elrond continued to rule the haven with a few lingering Elves, and were joined by Celeborn following the departure of Galadriel. What became of Elladan and Elrohir, whether they took ship, or chose the life of Men is not told, but it is known that Celeborn sailed west, but when he did so he took with him the last memory of the Elder Days in Middle-earth. Category:Factions Category:Elves Category:High Elves